1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment device for seats, particularly vehicle seats, having gears, particularly a planetary gear, the drive shaft of which can be rotated by means of a drive device that is coupled thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vehicle seat provided with a known hinge fitting having a self-retarding adjustment gear, if the drive shaft of the adjusting gear is driven downward in the sense of a pivoting of the back rest, then the back rest follows the rotary movement of the adjustment gear discontinuously. The safety of the seat user is not reduced in any way due to an overlapping oscillation of the back rest resulting from the discontinuous pivot motion. Nevertheless, the discontinuous movement of the back rest is often found to be bothersome, at least partially because of the chattering noise associated therewith. This is also true for seat height adjustment devices having at least one self-retarding adjustment gear.